Damn Experiment
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Kururu calls the Corporal down to his lab for a lil experiment! ;3 *YAOI*SMUT*


**Sgt. frog**

GiroroxKururu

**Damn Experiment**

"Damn Kururu! Why do I have to be the test subject every time?!"

The hot headed Corporal made his way deep into the base, making his way to the front of the lab that shared the yellow Keronian's face. A shiver ran down his spine as a memory resurfaced itself, making him blush as it reminded him of what happened last time he was there. (The last time he was there was from my story Finally GiroroxNatsumi.)

_~Kururu leaned in to kiss Giroro taking him by surprise. Kururu had slipped his tongue in his mouth. Kururu's lips were soft and his taste was spicy like curry…~_

His blush was a deep red as he played the kiss in his mind. He snapped out of it when he heard a dark, unsettling laugh coming from inside the lab. As the door opened he walked into the dark lab. He headed for the distant glow of Kururu's computer. As he did so he noticed an odd smell, something unusual. It smelt a bit fruity but then again it didn't. As he got closer to the Sgt. Major the smell dissipated, but he felt a little odd once it had gone.

"Kuu ku ku ku, hello Giroro."

Giroro watched as the sadistic creep spun around in his chair as it lowered itself to Giroro's level. Giroro blushed as the yellow Keronian looked at him, he felt as if his eyes were burning a whole into his body. He blushed even more as he began to feel nervous and looked around the room avoiding Kururu's gaze.

_-Why am I nervous?-_

He looked back at Kururu and felt warmth wash over him. He could feel the one-sided, unconditional love he had for Natsumi, focus on Kururu! He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling and cleared his throat.

"S-So, uh what do you want with me this time?"

Kururu titled his head causing a glare to come over his glasses.

"Aw, don't be so negative. This experiment is simple…"

Giroro narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_-Nothing is never simple with this guy!-_

He folded his arms and stood to the side as he spoke.

"Simple huh…well what is it then?"

"Ku ku ku, actually the experiment had already started."

"WHAT! S-So is this fake? Like how you got into my brain last time!?"

"Kuu ku ku ku, nope. Even though messing with your fantasies was fun."

Giroro relaxed a little as he heard this but he felt uncomfortable. He felt hot, not his usual getting pissed and work up hot, but hot like his whole body was burning. He glared at the Sgt. Major trying to focus but as he did so he noticed that Kururu was looking at him over his glasses and had a blush on his face. Giroro felt his chest tighten and his body get even hotter as Kururu looked at him.

"Giroro, you're blushing. It's very cute, Senpai Kuu ku ku ku."

The red faced Keronian took a step back as he saw Kururu get out of his chair. He took off his glasses and put them in the set of the chair, walking closer to the Corporal. Giroro was captivated by Kururu's unique eye color. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. Giroro could feel his breathing quicken as Kururu placed a hand on his red cheek, he could feel the intolerable discomfort of something in his body as Kururu leaned in close to his face.

"K-Kururu…"

Kururu said not a word as he slipped his other hand down to the other's slit, pulling out his fully erected length. Giroro shuddered as the yellow Keronian's cold fingers played with him. He didn't even realize he was hard or that the source of his discomfort was his aching length, until Kururu thumbed the head of his cock then squeezed and jerked up roughly making him cum into his hand. For a minuet or two the discomfort was gone, but then came back.

_-What's happened to me?-_

"Ku ku ku, your body is reacting nicely, Corporal."

Giroro was panting softly as Kururu began to tease his aching length. The red invader grabbed the others hand, pulling it away from him and pushed the yellow alien onto the cold metallic lab floor. Kururu giggled at the pain that rushed through him from the fall and kissed Giroro lightly on the lips. Giroro could feel the spicy curry burn on his lips and remembered the kiss from before. He cupped the Sgt. Major's face and kissed him hungrily, biting down on his lower lip, drawing blood. Using his tongue to clean it then roamed his mouth enjoying the curry/blood taste. Kururu moaned into the kiss enjoying the slight pain and the taste of the Corporal.

The two invaders pulled away from each other, breaking the kiss for desperately needed air. Giroro looked at Kururu beneath him.

_-He looks so-Wait!? Why am I doing this!? What's coming over me?! I know this creep loves me but I don't love him!…right? I…- _

Giroro couldn't finish his thought because Kururu noticed the confused look on his face and raised his knee up. Rubbing it against Giroro's painfully erected cock.

"K-Kururu! S-Stop!"

The hot headed soldier came again, this time on Kururu's stomach. His discomfort once again vanished but then reappeared.

_-What the hell!? How is this happening?!-_

"Ku ku ku someone is excited."

"S-Shut up!"

The Corporal pushed Kururu's knee down and parted his legs. He placed his fingers on his slit and roughly pulled out Kururu's hot length. He gasped as the cold air of the lab hit him.

Giroro gripped his length and roughly squeezed and jerked it as he leaned up and bit Kururu's shoulder. Sending delicious pain rushing through his body, making him buck his hips into the other's hand.

"G-Giroro…"

The Corporal had no idea what was happening but all he knew was that he wanted the sadistic Sgt. Major, he wanted all of him. He took his hand away and gripped Kururu's hips and aligned his pulsing cock with Kururu's puckering hole.

"Ku ku ku, no preparation?"

Giroro smirked at this and as he spoke he forcefully rammed his huge cock deep into Kururu.

"I thought you preferred it this way! MnghAH!"

Kururu screamed Giroro's name in pleasure as the pain of being filled so quickly washed over him. He felt as if he was either going to die or cum from the sudden thrust. He gripped Giroro's arms for support as he arched his back. Giroro groaned at how tight Kururu was and kissed the yellow invader as he began to thrust deep into him at a steady but brutal pace. His thrust becoming smooth as Kururu's blood provided lubrication.

"Mmmngh! AH GIRORO!"

"KURURU!"

The mind numbering pain/pleasure was too much for Kururu. His experiment went better than he could have ever imagined! The gas did what it was suppose to do and now he finally had Giroro! He could feel his climax getting closer with ever thrust, each one hitting him just right. It was simply unbearable for him.

Kururu wrapped his arms around Giroro's body and held him close as tears began to stream down his face. He arched his back, pressing his body into Giroro's, holding on to the Corporal, and screamed his name in ecstasy.

"GIRORO!"

At that very instant Giroro finally couldn't hold on any longer. He released his hot seed deep into the Sgt. Major, moaning his name.

"KURURU!"

Once Kururu had finished he immediately fell limp on the floor. Giroro looked at him a little worried.

"Kururu?"

He looked at him and realized that he just blacked out. He smiled a little and slipped out of Kururu. He picked him up and headed for the bedroom. As he laid down Kururu's sex abused body on the bed he noticed he had a -cute- blush on his face. He leaned down and kissed him one last time before he finally was taken down by his own exhaustion.

* * *

***Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)***


End file.
